


MLB Characters Are Idiots :/

by UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind/pseuds/UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind
Summary: Ya just don't mind this it's a small vent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	MLB Characters Are Idiots :/

Okay, so like, besides the  _ obvious _ fact that no one seems to realize only Marinette and Adrien leave and are missing during Akuma attacks, have very distinct voices, and that  _ no one else _ in MLB has black hair in pigtails (as much as I love Alya(spoiler alert for the Lady Wifi episode in s1!), she thought  _ Chloe  _ was Ladybug???? Alya, pls, bestie, don't do this to me.  _ Chloe, the blonde bully, as noirette Ladybug????) _ , another painful fact I just realized:

**_EVERYONE SEEMS TO FORGET THAT EDITING APPS EXIST?!?!_ **

Like, legit, you could just open an editing app, and edit Ladybug's mask off of her face.  _ AND NO ONE TAKES THIS INTO ACCOUNT?!  _

_ Hawkmoth _ , shocking realization, just use  _ technology _ to find out who Chat Noir and Ladybug are?

I've seen ppl say that in the NY Special, it mentioned that there's a magical aspect of everyone's miraculous so that it hides their identities, but I didn't see anything about that. I only saw (spoiler alert!) that the robot kid could erase knowing Chat Noir and Ladybug's identities from their mind or smth, but idk, maybe I just accidentally skipped that part.

But ya, moral of the story, literally  _ everyone _ in MLB is absolute idiots.

Like, I get that they're all like what? 14-16? Smth like that, but like  _ come on _ !


End file.
